Scorch and Bite Marks - nalu fanfiction
by Procket
Summary: Scorch and bite marks... She wasn't quite sure what had happened last night, but she knew that a certain dragon slayer had something to do with it, and he had a lot of explaining to do… first time nalu fanfiction. nothing sexual but slight hints towards it ;) mostly cute stuff. enjoy!


"ngghh", Natsu groaned as the train lurched again and he turned yet darker shade of green.

Lucy glanced over at her salmon haired friend and gave him a pitied smile that he couldn't even turn to see, for fear of losing his extremely large lunch he had consumed only an hour ago, a very bad idea according to Lucy but who was she to deny a hungry dragon slayer his lunch, especially if he complained non-stop about it after they completed their mission.

'awaaah!' he screamed, turning blue as the train lurched yet again, this time more forcefully and sent him toppling sideways in his seat so that his head was in Lucy's lap.

'natsu…' she complained, fearing her newest outfit being covered with vomit.

But as she glanced down she noticed that he had fallen asleep. His face still a concerning shade of green, hands still clutching his stomach and face still covered with a sheen of sweat. She smiled the pitying smile again down at her team mate as she pushed a stray lock of hair out of his forehead as it stuck to it with sweat.

"mmm" he mumbled appreciatively in his sleep as her cool fingers caressed his overheating skin and a slight smile replaced his grimace.

Noticing this small positive change in his behaviour, she proceeded to move another lock of hair off of his forehead.

"mmm" he mumbled again and the strained muscles of his arms loosened slightly and he twitched in his sleep.

She blushed slightly as she continued to comb his hair with her fingers, as contented as she would be patting Plue on her lap, '_maybe more?_' she mentally considered. She had totally forgotten that their other team mate Erza was sitting on the seat just across from them, and she was now smirking at the couple.

'_Mira was right after all_' she thought as she watched the two.

'mmm' Natsu mumbled again, this time releasing his stomach and curling his arms around lucy's leg, just above her knee.

'eep' Lucy squealed as her slight blush deepened. She was, after all, wearing another of her mini-skirts.

'we have another hour or so before we are home, how about you have a rest. Ill wake you when we reach Magnolia', Erza said with a light laugh at the blonde's sudden realisation that she was there.

'uh… um… sure…', Lucy stuttered her reply. She leaned her head on her shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

'they liiiiike each other' Happy snickered to Erza when Lucy was asleep.

'I think you are right happy, but whether they know it themselves im not so sure…' she replied while watching the pare dozing together.

* * *

At the guild

* * *

"when is flame head meant to be back?", Gray questioned Mira "I'm itching for a fight"

"they should be back sometime today" Mira replied with a smile as she handed him his glass of ice.

"YOOOO!", Natsu yelled as he entered the guild, throwing the doors open with a punch.

"Welcome back!" Mira greeted the team cheerfully, already preparing Lucy's favourite strawberry milkshake.

"hey stripper! Put some damn clothes on!", Natsu yelled at Gray's already naked form.

"Just 'cause I'm distracting Lucy too much", he snickered as he poked his tounge out at the fire mage.

"DAMN STIPPER!" he yelled back as he knocked the glass out of Gray's hand and it smashed on the ground along with the ice.

"FLAME HEAD!"

"NUDIST!"

"NATSU!"

"GRAY!"

And they were lost in their raging fist fight, just seconds after returning home from their completed mission.

Lucy sighed at the brawling pair as she made her way to the counter and to her waiting milkshake. Erza nodded at her and went to report to the master of their mission success.

"we only just got home and they're at it again", complained Lucy.

"Its how they are", laughed Mirajane.

"I guess so", replied Lucy as she smiled at them amusedly.

* * *

Hours Later

* * *

"see you tomorrow everyone" Lucy said with a wave, as she walked to the door.

"Bye Lucy", Mira, Levy and Happy said in unison.

'_hmm… where did Natsu get to?' _she wondered '_he left Happy at the guild…'_

"Anyway, time to go home", she told herself as she shrugged off her concerns.

* * *

At Lucy's house

* * *

"puuun puuun", stated a contented Plue as he bathed in the hot water with Lucy.

"hmmm" she sighed in agreement, "but, its time to get out Plue, don't want you getting deflated again" she giggled, remembering the last time when they had spent too long in the bath.

She lifted herself slowly out of the water, dried herself off and dressed in her nightgown. Wrapping the towl around her wet hair she went out to her bedroom, slowly followed by a slightly wrinkled Plue as he plopped down on his furry bed. Lucy smiled at him adoringly as she too climbed into bed.

"huh?" she asked allowed as her leg bumped something very warm under the sheets.

She lifted her sheets to reveal a deeply asleep natsu, scratching his exposed stomach contently.

"eeeek NATSU!" she screemed at him, but he only mumbled something and rolled over in his sleep.

Lucy sighed at his deep sleeping form before her. '_I guess ill just let him sleep… its not the first time… and it is winter… maybe his heat will be good…' _she thought before lying down back under the sheets

* * *

Several Hours Later

* * *

Lucy jumped awake, started by a sudden warm presence pressing around her waist. She lifted the covers slightly to see what it was and was shocked to find natsu's arm circled protectively around her.

"hmmm Luuu… cyyy…" Natsu mumbled in his sleep as his hold grew slightly tighter and her whole back was forced to rest upon his naked chest.

"eep" she squealed quietly as she could feel his perfectly sculpted abs against her.

She shuddered slightly at the overwhelming warmth. Her eyelids grew heavy and she gave into sleep again.

'_It's comforting, to have someone holding me like Natsu is..'_ she thought as she smiled in her sleep. Little did he know he was actually doing it beyond the boundaries of his dream.

* * *

Several Hours Later

* * *

"mmmm… hot…" Natsu mumbled, half conscious.

'_I never feel hot…' _he thought halfheartedly to himself whilst removing his pants with his feet, leaving him in only his boxers.

'_that'll help'_ he thought to himself as he relaxed and tried to fall asleep again. But instead he was broken out of his half consciousness by the soft feeling of someone's warm breath against his collar bone.

Slowly, as to not cause a disturbance to the person breathing on him, Natsu looked down upon the face of the culprit.

"LUCY!" he exclaimed loudly, the last shreds of tiredness being destroyed due to this sudden revelation.

"mmmm" she mumbled, a slight frown appearing on her face. She began to move her hands up his body, probing slightly as she went. Natsu squirmed under the covers and tried to control his rapid and very loud breathing in response to her actions.

Finally, one hand reached its destination and clamped soflty over him mouth, and she smiled again in her sleep as silence was restored.

Her other hand, however, remained resting on his left breast, just over his increasingly fast beating heart. He could feel his body temperature rising at a very fast rate, and her breathing on her his collar bone, that had returned to a more relaxed pase, was not helping, not now that he knew it was lucy.

"hmm… Na… tsu.." she mumbled in him sleep, as she buried her face in his overheating neck, her lips resting on his skin, making him take a sharp intake of breath.

"mmm" she mumbled again as she relaxed, her tounge ever so slightly sticking out of her mouth.

"uuuumph!" Natsu exclaimed from behind Lucy's hand, his eyes widening and his face turning a shade of red that matched his still rising temperature.

"mmm…" she mumbled, as her tounge began its own solo dance against the sensitive skin of his neck. In and out of her mouth it roamed, each time it protruded from her mouth another shiver was sent through Natsu from his neck to… down there.

"aah!" he exclaimed as she bit down on the soft skin of his neck, sending another shiver through his nerves.

"mmm…" she purred into his neck, yet another shiver.

'_what the hell is she dreaming about?!' _he mentally screamed.

"mmm… Na… tsu…" she purred again, making his eyes and widen

'_M… Me… she is dreaming about… me…' _he realised as she purred a soundless purr.

Lucy's bite on natsu's neck suddenly became harder, her hand on over his heart balled up into a fist as her right led forced itself between both of his. Reaching around with her hand that was on his chest, she pushed him closer towards her.

Natsu gulped as he felt her breasts push against his chest through her night-shirt.

Lucy bent her knee and angled it upwards.

Natsu gasped again and couldn't help himself but bite into the soft skin on her hand to stop himself from groaning. Her knee was resting there! The very center of the now outrageously high heat that radiated off him.

Purring into his neck again, not noticing the small wound his bite had created, or the small trickle of blood that was flowing down her arm, her leg twitched. It was only a slight movement, but it had Natsu cringing and biting down harder on her hand as much as he tried not to groan as his self control began to waver dangerously.

Lucy slowly released her bite on Natsu's neck and gave him a long lick over the area that was punctured slightly.

Suddenly, unable to cope with it anymore, Natsu flung the covers off the bed, rather roughly disentangled himself from her and replaced the covers over her. He shakingly stood up, collected and roughly replaced his clothes and lept onto the window cil. He turned around to look at her with a shaky and blush covered smile, before leaping from her window and into the night.

* * *

In the morning

* * *

"hmmm", mumbled Lucy as she woke up.

"whats this?", she asked herself as she felt the bed sheets around her.

Lucy gasped as she threw the covers off the bed, revealing a suspiciously human sized scorch mark on both the matress and the covers which lay crumpled at the end of her bed.

"what the hell happened?" she asked herself, still shocked.

Looking up and down the bed, she noticed her first clue. A single strand of salmon coloured hair was lying on her pillow. She scowled at the single piece as she would have at the owner of it right now. It was then that she noticed the small smears of blood on the pillow aswell. as she reached to investigat with her hand, she noticed a very obvious cresent shaped bit make in the soft flesh.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she exclaimed and stared at her injured hand.

She wasn't quite sure what had happened last night, but she knew that a certain dragon slayer had something to do with it, and he had a lot of explaining to do…

Hehe so this is my first ever fairy tail fan fic! Yaay ^_^

(also my second fan fic ever, but my first on )

Anyways, hope yall like it, I don't know if ill make a part 2 cuz I don't think im a very good writer but I guess ill see you you all like it ne?


End file.
